


Lost and Delirious in Night City

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: A Witcher + Cyberpunk 2077 crossover. In her desperate and frantic search for Ciri, Yennefer rushes heedlessly into a futuristic world filled with unscrupulous denizens who wouldn't think twice about turning both women into mindless sex pets. A commission.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Original Character(s), Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80
Collections: Explicit Stories





	1. Into a Den of Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“How much longer, Yen? I’m starting to freeze my unmentionables off.”

“Well that’s funny, seeing as how you’ve never been shy about mentioning them before,” said Yennefer with a wry smile, though it quickly turned back into a thinly pursed line of concentration. “Now would you please be patient, Geralt? I told you this would take time.”

“You said it might take a couple minutes,” grumbled Geralt as he shifted his feet in the snow. “It’s been nearly an hour now.”

Yennefer sighed in quiet exasperation. “Well do you want to find Ciri or not? She’s not exactly making this easy for me either, you know.” The beautiful sorceress’s brow furrowed as she focused on the spell she had spent the last hour preparing. “Now hush. I must concentrate.” The two lovers had journey far to reach this place of power in the mountains of the far north, one of the few nexuses where Yennefer felt confident that she might be able to finally locate Ciri, wherever she might be. And while Geralt was a wonderful lover and a welcome travel companion, he was sometimes a bit too distracting.

But Geralt also knew when to be patient, and he kept his silence for the sake of the two women most important in his life. Now that she was able to give the ritual her full attention, the sorceress reached out across time and space with her mind’s eye, perceiving countless realities in search of the wayward Ciri. Places and timelines stretched out before her like branches on a tree, each one leading toward an unknown destination. Somewhere, at some time, Ciri had traveled down one of these paths, and all Yennefer had to do was find the right one. She observed hundreds of distant kingdoms and worlds all in the span of a second, but she only lingered long enough to determine if Ciri had left a trail. Were the circumstances not so desperate Yennefer would have loved to study such fascinating locations in detail, but time was not on their side with the Wild Hunt on the loose.

“There she is! I’ve found her,” said Yennefer after several more minutes of searching. Ciri was far, further than Yennefer had ever sensed her before, but that wasn’t going to deter her in the slightest. Using the end of Ciri’s trail as an anchor, Yennefer ripped open a portal through space. With any luck, it would place both her and Geralt within a mile of their surrogate daughter. “Come along! Before we lose her again!”

Though Geralt’s natural aversion to portals made him hesitant, there was something even more off-putting about this one in particular, and his witcher senses were ringing in his head like church bells. “Yen, wait! I don’t think this is –”

But if Yennefer heard him, she paid no heed to his warning. As quickly as the portal had opened, she dashed through the aperture with reckless abandon. Hesitation had cost her the chance once before tor reunite with Ciri, and she wasn’t about to let that happen again. The veil of her world drew back like a curtain and Yennefer tumbled headlong into the unknown. The light of a thousand stars shot past her in the blink of an eye until finally the opposite end of her portal came charging headlong toward her and spat the reckless sorceress out the other side. When her heeled boots touched the ground, it was not on snow or grass but rather cold, hard stone.

The locator spell must have worked correctly, of that Yennefer had no doubt, which meant Ciri had to be close. Yet as soon as Yennefer’s eyes readjusted to the dim light and she got a better look at her new surroundings, all thoughts of finding the young woman were pushed out of her head. _“Where am I?”_ she wondered silently, her mouth agape in utter disbelief.

The first thing she noticed was the unnatural, sickly light that illuminated the environment. It didn’t have the liveliness or warmth of fire and glowed in all manner of unnatural colors, from bright blues to yellows and pinks. Yennefer couldn’t spot a single glimpse of sunlight, which told her that she much be underground somewhere. The stonework was also quite peculiar with its harsh angles and sterile bleakness. And then, most perplexing of all, where the vehicles. There were dozens of them, all lined up in a row, and the only reason Yennefer recognized them as such was due to the four wheels underneath that resembled the stagecoaches she knew so well. The windows were also darkly tinted, which prevented her from looking within, and that only accentuated the dangerous vibe she got from their imposing design.

Yennefer was so awe-struck by her alien surroundings that she neglected to hear the group of men approaching from behind. By the time they were upon her, it was too late to react. The street thugs, belonging to a gang known around these parts as the Animals, certainly weren’t expecting to run into such a gorgeous prize this close to their hideout in the tunnels of Night City. They were so self-absorbed in their own carousing that they very nearly scared Yennefer away, but luckily for them she was so captivated by this futuristic world that a rampaging elephant could have snuck up on her. As soon as their point man spotted her, he ran forward with unnatural speed and promptly locked his metallic arms around Yennefer’s waist, lifting her kicking feet clear off the ground. “Well what ‘av we got here, boys?” he asked with a sinister chuckle. “Ya lost, little girl?”

“Unhand me this instant!” shouted Yennefer in her usual commanding voice. Such a tone would have made the peasanty of her own world instantly recoil, but these strange men were cut of a different cloth. Instead, the giant bear hug around her body tightened, squeezing her curves and pushing up the corset to accentuate her already emphasized breasts even further.

The Animals had never seen anything like her before, what with Yennefer’s exotic dress and complete lack of cybernetics. At least that was until a few weeks ago when a similar prize stumbled into their clutches, and they were already thinking of all the sweet possibilities with this new one. “Now this a fine catch,” said another as he stepped closer to inspect the goods. He took hold of her chin between his artificial fingers and turned her head from side to side as if inspecting livestock. “Veeery fine indeed. Hell, we bring this sweetie back to the boss and he might just give us some of that new tech that came in last week.”

Such a proposition immediately made one of them groan. “Why should we? After all, he’s been keepin’ dat white bitch to himself.” The man with his arms around the squirming Yennefer snaked a curious hand down her belly until it rested on the lacy stockings covering her thighs. She gasped at his audacity, and that only seemed to encourage him further as he played with the delicate material. “I says we give our catch a test drive right ‘ere.” Yennefer groaned in disgust when his tongue flicked out and left a wet trail along her jawline. “I wanna see her equipment.”

“No way man! I ain’t missing out on an upgrade just so you can get your dick wet!” He was echoed by some reluctant grumbling from the others. It was clear to Yennefer that they all wished to have their way with her, but whatever sort of gifts they desired from this boss of theirs clearly outweighed such lustful schemes.

“Fine, have it yer way.” The brute relaxed his hold on Yennefer just slightly but not enough to risk her squirming free from his grasp. “Too bad fer ya,” he whispered into her ear. “When ya meet our boss, yer gonna wish we had broken you in first.”

Yennefer gasped at the implication. He couldn’t possibly mean what she thought he meant, but the crude way in which he groped her body left little else to the imagination. It was clear these men possessed little scruples and wouldn’t think twice about violating a disadvantaged damsel such as herself. Certainly Yennefer was familiar with such caliber of men, having journeyed across nearly the whole of the known world. The depravity of men and the depths of their sick lusts were no secret, but then again Yennefer knew almost nothing about this strange world and its people. With her talents, she never had to fear such barbarians, but now it seemed her magic had abandoned her. Whatever this place was, it was interfering with her ability to cast spells. The energies of this place felt lifeless, as if magic itself had been drained from existence and left behind a dried-out, hollow husk. No rational explanation came to Yennefer’s mind and, as the brutes dragged her deeper into the tunnel, she started to realize that she ought to spend more time figuring a way out of this predicament and less time theorizing about the state of this world. 

They didn’t travel much further through the underground before the gang members pulled Yennefer toward a metal door half-hidden in deliberate shadow. One of the men knocked rhythmically, and a voice inside answered. “Yo, you got the stuff?”

“More than that,” he said with a sinister chuckle. He motioned for his friend to drag Yennefer over, who struggled and shouted in protest, but she immediately fell silent when she spotted the camera swiveling above the door. The way it moved like a living thing baffled her, and she froze as a precaution lest it strike at her like a snake. “Got a present for the boss.”

“Damn, two in one month? He’s gonna have to start sharing or there’s gonna be a riot. Boys won’t put up with him monopolizin’ two fine bitches.”

Yennefer squirmed under the crude way they were talking about her as if she weren’t present. They thought of her as nothing more than an object and, truth be told, without the magic that she had relied upon her whole life that’s exactly what she felt like. The sorceress was starting to realize a startling truth about the hopelessness of her situation. “Yeah well, guess we ‘bout to find out,” replied the man standing next to her. “You gonna let us in?”

A firm beep followed by a click and the door swung open. Without further ado, they shoved Yennefer into the oppressive darkness of their hideout. The air inside was smoky and thick with the smell of oil, which caused the raven-haired sorceress to cough violently as her lungs struggled to adjust to the harsh acridity. As they walked forward, the group passed men and women alike in the tight corridors of the Animals’ lair. All of them were just as heavily augmented as Yennefer’s escort, all to varying degrees of severity. Just as she gawked at the outrageousness of their appearance, so too did they return the gesture though with far more bawdy jeers and gestures. They all knew where the newcomer was going and what awaited her. And as she neared the end of the hallway, Yennefer also started to come to the same realization from the sound of distant moans echoing toward her. _“What have you gotten us into, Ciri?”_ she wondered woefully.

She emerged into a large room were there stood a large audience of Animal gang members. However, it was immediately made clear that they hadn’t gathered for Yennefer specifically, but they welcomed her arrival all the same with lecherous cheers. Those were nothing compared to the sight that awaited Yennefer at the center of the room. Against the back wall and raised up on a concrete platform was an almost throne-like chair which served as a sort of centerpiece to the whole congregation. Seated within was a monster of a man, his hulking frame riddled with muscles bulging almost unnaturally from beneath his clothes. Although his mass was imposing, that wasn’t what drew Yennefer’s wide eyes. An absolutely filthy scene was playing out atop his lap in the form of a young woman riding his cock, which was firmly buried within her ass, with a fervent almost possessed madness. Just from the taut muscles rippling beneath sweat-soaked skin, Yennefer could tell her body was quite fit, but the longer she stared the more anxiety clawed at the edge of her mind. Once she saw the girl’s uniquely white hair, it felt as though the floor had fallen out from under Yennefer. _“Please don’t turn around,”_ she silently begged. The sorceress didn’t dare wish to see her face and confirm what she already knew to be true in her heart.

But the naked girl was the only person in the room not to take notice of Yennefer’s arrival as she was far too busy frantically riding her lover’s cock as if it were the only thing that matters in the world. She shuddered visibly and cried out in sheer bliss each time she hilted herself upon him, and everyone present got a front-row view of her firm peach-shaped ass whenever it rippled from the force of each downward slam. When her legs tightened around the man’s torso and she threw her head back in a screeching howl to announce her anally-induced orgasm, Yennefer finally got the chance to see her face. “C-Ciri?!”

The young witcher-in-training still didn’t acknowledge Yennefer and instead opted to keep fucking herself on the fat dick lodged up her ass. Ciri’s moans only got louder as her climax wore on, which made plain her cock-drunk delirium. Yennefer could clearly see the rapturous pleasure etched into the girl’s face, those green eyes that Yennefer had remembered to be so full of youthful spirit now clouded with raw lust instead. No words came from Ciri’s mouth, instead only babbling groans poured forth from lips curled upward in a sloppy braindead smile. To Yennefer’s complete horror, she seemed nothing like herself and more like a Novigrad harlot.

“Y-you absolute barbarians! What have you done to her? Release us both immediately!” Yennefer was incensed beyond belief, and at that moment she wished for nothing more than to ignite the entire lot of these thugs in a blazing inferno. If only the magic of this world would obey her command. Instead, the sorceress could only shiver in impotent rage as the circle of Animals tightened around her.

The leader of this horny pack of brutes finally tilted his head to look past the bouncing cocksleeve and take notice of Yennefer’s arrival. “Release my favorite plaything? After all the effort I’ve spent breaking her in? I think not,” he said with a wicked grin. “It took a long time to get this slut to accept who she really is, but now she couldn’t be happier. Wouldn’t you say so?” He pumped his hips for emphasis, thrusting upward into Ciri’s asshole, a move which made her gasp and squeal blissfully. “You see?”

Yennefer shook her head, refusing to believe the truth before her very eyes . “I’ll kill you for what you’ve done!” she vowed. “I don’t know who any of you are, but you’ve messed with the wrong people. The best you can hope for now is letting us go immediately and hope I make your deaths swift and painless.”

Her empty threat caused an eruption of laughter among the Animals. The only one not laughing was Ciri, who was still too busy cumming her brains out the gang leader’s cock. Her tight anus clenched around his shaft and brought the boss’s attention back to the matter at hand. “You certainly make a compelling argument! Although… No, I think I will keep my little pet. She’s simply too fun to let go.” He pulled Ciri’s comparatively small body up against his much larger form, making her bend forward just far enough for Yennefer and everyone else to see the reddened ring of muscle that was tightening rhythmically around his massive girth. “Ah, but I’m being rude. Seems my pet has distracted me once again from my duties as a host. My name is Grodo, and I believe you’ve already met are my Animals. So tell me, who might you be?”

“I am Yennefer of Vengerberg, and I say again you will let us both go this instant!”

“Vengerberg eh?” Grodo gave Ciri a slap on the ass purely for show. “Never heard of such a place, but I can tell you’re not from around here. Very strange, just like your friend. I assume she’s from this Vengerberg as well?”

“No, and that’s none of your concern!” Yennefer sneered at the man as he continued to ass-fuck Ciri as casually as one might eat dinner while conversing with a guest. “I don’t know anything about you or your people, and frankly I don’t care. Our freedom is not negotiable.”

“A negotiation! Now that’s an interesting idea,” said Grodo with a dark chuckle. “Are you offering to take her place?”

“I…” Yennefer froze on the spot at such a suggestion. She would rather kill herself than ever allow such a barbaric thug to have his way with her, but she had to think of Ciri’s welfare before her own. If he was willing to make such a trade, she couldn’t afford to spit in his face. Of course Yennefer didn’t trust him whatsoever, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t use his willingness to bargain to her advantage. “If you’re willing to talk, we might be able to work out an agreement that would make us both happy.”

Grodo threw his head back and belted out an obnoxious laugh, one which his minions replicated like a pack of hyenas, and Yennefer knew immediately that he wasn’t being serious. “I don’t know where you or your friend come from,” he said, “But we sure could use more gullible whores like you around here.” He raised his arms up high like a king. “Look where you are! You’re in our house now, and the Animals don’t negotiate with their own property.” He nodded to his men standing at the ready beside Yennefer. “Strip her down.”

Yennefer struggled and cursed as several pairs of hands fell upon her body, pulling away at her outfit. They took great joy in peeling away the black fabric to reveal more of her smooth, flawless skin hidden underneath. When one thug grabbed her corset and ripped it straight down the middle to expose her pale breasts, nearly every Animal in the house let loose a raunchy howl of approval.

As Yennefer was being undressed, the ringleader pulled Ciri off his cock and latched his mouth on her breasts, swirling his wet tongue around her stiff nipples. If any part of Ciri still remained within her empty head it certainly didn’t show now even as the dark-haired sorceress was forcibly stripped just a few meters away. Instead, Ciri was entirely preoccupied with the thug helping himself to her body. Even after already cumming, her body wanted more. The young girl’s holes yearned to be filled again, and she vocalized that insatiably hunger with great teary-eyed sobs of frustrated euphoria. The mouth suckling at her teats like a hungry babe did little to sate her thirst compared to the fat cock she had become accustomed to filling her at all hours of the day.

Yennefer blushed with incredible shame at the despicable scene that played out before her. The sorceress held her head high as she was stripped bare, trying her best to put on a brave face purely for Ciri’s sake, even if the girl was too strung-out to appreciate the gesture. It boggled the mind to see Ciri in just a depraved state and, as much as Yennefer felt sorry for her, she couldn’t help but think also of herself and whether such a similar fate awaited her. _“No matter what these brutes do… I have to stay strong. It’s the only chance we have for escape.”_

Once his new toy had been fully disrobed – leaving only her choker and medallion – the Animal kingpin lifted the white-haired cumdump off his lap. The sheer size of him was even more pronounced from the way he could effortlessly wrap just a single hand around Ciri’s slender waist. Grodo’s minions shoved Yennefer closer, allowing her to finally get a closer view of her new foe, and that’s when she suddenly realized that what she had assumed to be muscular arms and legs were instead artificial limbs shaped to mimic a dedicated bodybuilder. While his torso still seemed to be flesh and blood, the rest of him was grotesquely metallic, except for the impressive tool waiting for her between his legs. Yennefer shivered at the sight of his cock – the full length still slick with Ciri’s juices and just waiting to sheath itself within another wet hole – and groaned when she was firmly pushed down to her knees in front of Grodo. “Now let’s see you put that pretty mouth to better use,” he said.

“If you lay a single finger on me, I swear I’ll – Mmpff!” Any threat Yennefer had in mind went unspoken as the man promptly rested a giant paw on the back of her head and shoved her open mouth down onto his cock. The broad cockhead surged down her throat like a battering ram, bulging out her neck to an extreme magnitude with little effort. He was so thick, so massive, and Yennefer didn’t have the strength to fight back. Her jaw was stretched to its limit and she simply couldn’t get the leverage to bite down, even if it was a dangerously bad idea. These men were violent, unpredictable, and already Yennefer was paying the price for crossing their path. As her lips slid further down into his crotch, Yennefer could only imagine what further cruelty these thugs would visit upon her.

The wet, gurgling sound of Yennefer’s brutal skullfucking soon had the rest of the Animals itching for some action of their own. Those who weren’t watching Yennefer’s oral defilement had their greedy eyes trained upon Ciri, who lay discarded off to the side by her gigantic owner. And while Grodo was entirely focused on the sorceress swallowing up his dick, he didn’t get to the top by being completely oblivious. “Take her. Use her,” he said with a nod toward Ciri. “Give our new guest a demonstration of what awaits her.”

The pack descended upon Ciri in an instant, dragging her away toward the center of the room. Yennefer couldn’t see but she could hear them arguing over who got first dibs on the boss’s leftovers. Underneath their shouting, she could also hear the unmistakable yelps of Ciri as she was manhandled and pushed into position by these brutes, but soon those were silenced and replaced by harsh choking sounds much like the ones Yennefer was giving off right now.

Every fiber of Yennefer’s being wished for nothing more than to stand up and incinerate the whole lot of them, but instead she was helpless to do anything but continue to suck cock. With his immovable hand tightened further on her scalp, Grodo continued to ravage his new plaything by pushing her all the way down to the root. Yennefer gagged and spit around his girth from the taste of Ciri’s ass and even her pussy, which he must have fucked before she arrived. Even the feel of his grubby fingers raking through her beautiful, silky hair made Yennefer sick to her stomach. A fact that the callous man had to be keenly aware of from the way he stared down at her with a lecherous grin. Yet even with a mouthful of dick, Yennefer still had the courage to glare up at him bitterly.

“You’re doing well,” he said to her. “Your little friend passed out trying to take all of me the first time. It’s nice to have a pet with some experience.”

Yennefer’s face blushed bright red at his taunts. While it was true her sexual history was long and storied, it stung even more to have Ciri’s stolen purity thrown into her face. She could still hear the younger girl’s muffled moans behind her, now accompanied by the instantly-recognizable sound of flesh slapping together. _“What are those perverts doing to her?”_ wondered Yennefer, though like before she already knew the answer.

However, she wouldn’t have to use her imagination for long. The seated ringleader grabbed a great fistful of her long black tresses and yank her head back. Yennefer’s mouth popped off his member with an explosive gasp, and instantly a great deal of built-up spit and precum dribbled from her lips, down her chin, and splashed across both heaving breasts. When he lifted and spun her around, Yennefer got a first-row view of her surrogate daughter’s sloppy gangbang.

Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, princess and heir to Nilfgaard, could barely even be seen through the bodies of the men stuffing her airtight. Yennefer gasped in outrageous shock at the sight of them plowing into the young girl’s holes. From what she could see of her, Ciri’s face was a portrait of ecstasy with eyes rolled back and tears rolling down her cheeks. No doubt were her mouth not stuffed with dick that it would instead be hanging open in screaming moans. That didn’t stop Ciri from crying out all the same around the cock slamming down her gullet, the man’s crotch smacking against her wet face with rough, unsophisticated urgency. The two men, one laying underneath and the other crouched behind her, occupying her lower holes thrust away just as recklessly. Ciri was rocked violently, pulled back and forth between their competing holds on her fit body, without a care.

She was so caught up in the young girl’s predicament that Yennefer completely forgot about the man upon whose lap she sat, at least until he grabbed hold of her hips. Yennefer was reminded of her own troubles in the most startling way possible: by getting stuffed to the brim with nearly a foot of cock. The sorceress threw her head back and screamed toward the ceiling at such sudden and brutal penetration. “S-stop this! Or else… Gyah!” Yennefer’s body seized up, every muscle in her body clenching hard as Grodo’s girth scraped away at her inner walls. Each thrust sent a jolt of pleasure running up her spine, and her pussy retaliated by clenching even harder around him.

“There, isn’t that better?” asked Grodo straight into her ear. Now with both hands on Yennefer’s hips, he bounced the raven-haired beauty on his lap. For the sorceress, it was a sensation like nothing she had ever felt before, a bewildering combination of sexual ecstasy and complete helplessness. Even her most wicked roleplay fantasies with Geralt didn’t compare. Yennefer couldn’t hold even back her bawdy moans much less summon the strength needed to stop him from doing whatever he wished with her body. “You’re tighter than I expected,” said Grodo as he reached upward, realizing he no longer needed both hands to pump her on his cock, and groped her jiggling breasts.

Yennefer snapped her eyes shut and grit her teeth to pour every ounce of concentration into a venomous retort, but she failed. Another womb-crushing thrust made her mouth fall open again and another series of babbling moans poured forth. Sweat was beginning to bead and run down her skin just like the abundant arousal from her pussy was pouring down Grodo’s dick. It was bad enough that he was making a complete whore of her, but the greatest shame was that her body responded in kind. And just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse, Yennefer validated his sexual prowess by cumming hard on his dick.

Ciri joined the sorceress in crying out her own orgasm as the cock that had been fucking her mouth pulled out to spray its load all over her cock-drunk, cross-eyed face. Whereas Yennefer was still trying to deny her pleasure by holding back, Ciri sang aloud for everyone to hear with her tongue hanging out to catch every creamy drop. To reward her obedience, the cocks buried within her pussy and ass fired off their own sticky payloads and filled the Cintran slut with a double helping of hot, gooey spunk. They even pulled out before they were finished and ejaculated the rest of their cum all over her lower back and thighs, as was their right. Ciri certainly didn’t mind the disrespect. Rather, she whimpered softly as the warmth of their seed cooled upon her skin, only to renew her reckless screams when two new cocks stepped in to replace them.

The sight of Ciri’s debauchery, no doubt in violation of her true self’s wishes, made Yennefer feel sick, and even amidst her continuing climax she had enough cognizance to turn her head away. But Grodo wouldn’t allow it. He grabbed onto her raven locks of hair and forced Yennefer to look upon the continued ruination of her adopted daughter. “Isn’t it magnificent?” he asked. “That can be you, if you just accept this new life with us.”

“N-no,” groaned Yennefer even as his cockhead continued to beat against her battered cervix. “This… This isn’t… Haah!” Another orgasm, more intense than the last, rolled through her body. Yennefer’s tight abs clenched and flexed as she rode out her release impaled upon his cock, which didn’t cease one bit in pumping her quivering tunnel.

“You’re a proud one. Just like your little friend used to be,” Gordo whispered into her ear. “Until I broke her. Just like you will break.” He slapped Yennefer’s ass and made her squeal in pain, but all he had to do was bounce her again on his cock and she was back to moaning in pleasure. “Now tell me… What are you?”

“I… I’m…” Yennefer shook her head and blinked the tears from her eyes to regain what small amount of clarity possible. She was a sorceress, one of the most powerful beings in the world, and she couldn’t lose to this common thug. “I am Yennefer… of Vengerberg,” she grunted defiantly.

Grodo laughed. “Not bad. I’m impressed.” He slammed her down to the base, hilting himself balls-deep. Yennefer’s head flew back and a long line of drool fell from the corner of her mouth in a shameful display. She panted hard, completely cock-shocked at the sheer amount of meat stuffed up inside her poor pussy, far more than she ever thought possible. It felt like his tip was lodged within her very womb, and that thought alone of a man so completely and utter ruining her sent another orgasmic tingle up her spin. “Now again. What are you?”

Her answer was loud enough for all to hear. “Y-yennefer of Vengerberg!”

For her defiance, Yennefer earned another series of mind-melting thrusts. Grodo laid into her more harshly than before, pummeling her sore cunt with long, deep strokes. Yennefer hadn’t thought the man capable of mercy, but it was now clear that he had been holding back. Now on the receiving end of a brutal pussy-pounding, the gorgeous sorceress felt herself begin to unravel with her third screeching climax.

The assembled Animals, at least the ones not currently pounding away at Ciri, cheered at the sight of their boss breaking in another stubborn bitch. In fact, Yennefer’s escalating spiral into depravity only encouraged them to go at Ciri that much harder, and they relentlessly fucked the howling princess as if she wasn’t even a living person. Two men, unwilling to wait even a moment longer, each grabbed one of Ciri’s hands and guided them to jerk off their dicks. A few more approached her mouth, but when it was claimed by the quickest among them, the other settled for masturbating himself and showering her pretty face in even more sticky spunk. In less than a minute, so many Animals had hosed Ciri down that even her facial scars could no longer be seen beneath the copious layers of cum.

Through it all, Yennefer was forced to watch the brutes defile her ward while she herself continued to cum unwillingly on Grodo’s cock. She felt totally drained and sapped of all energy from the constant stimulation of pleasure, and it wasn’t long before her own mind started to tire as well. As he wore her down, each following thrust only made Yennefer’s squealing moans grow more louder and careless, and by now her bright violet eyes were permanent rolled back into her skull with long black tears of ruined makeup streaming down both cheeks. No doubt Yennefer would have preferred to die rather than see herself in such a sorry state, but right now all she could do was cum.

Grodo sensed his victory at hand, and he pushed the advantage. “Let me ask you again. What,” he said with bone-rattling smash into her juicy quim. “Are.” Another hard thrust that broke the tears gathered in Yennefer’s eyes and sent them rolling down her face. “You?!”

“Nngh! Y-yenn – Ooah! – Yennefer of – Huuugh! – of V-venger…” Her head snapped back, exposing her long neck and medallion bouncing against her throat, and Yennefer screamed in sweet surrender toward the ceiling. “Cu-cumming!!”

A fresh round of cheers broke out as the last of the dark-haired woman’s resistance melted away in another mind-shattered orgasm. Yennefer had once thought so many back-to-back climaxes to be impossible, but this absolute monster of a man had proven her wrong. And as his reward, Grodo took the honor of being the first to creampie the sorceress, dumping rope after rope of hot cum deep within her pussy. The dizzying tide of so much jizz flooding her depths only added to Yennefer’s shame as she slumped back against his heavily-modified body. _“I lost…”_ she thought dejectedly, _“Yet why does it feel so good…?”_

Yennefer yelped when he suddenly pushed her off his cock before he had even finished. She looked up at him from the floor, only to winched and shy away like a frightened girl when he sprayed more cum onto her face and tousled hair. “It’s too bad your friend wore me out before you arrived. Otherwise, I’d have a bit more fun with you,” said Grodo with a condescending smile. “No matter. I’ve saved the best hole for my lads.” He let out a booming laugh, one which chilled Yennefer to the core. “Let it not be said I’m a selfish leader!”

No further cues were needed, and the Animals were upon Yennefer in a flash. As much as she wanted to kick and scream, Gordo had done an excellent job of wearing her out completely, and thus Yennefer could only offer a token struggle as the swarm of men dragged her over to join Ciri. She wasn’t even given the courtesy of a warning before a hard cock had pushed itself into Yennefer’s ass, forcing a pained scream from her lungs.

“Fuck you, man! I wanted her ass first!”

“Tough luck, bitch. Better luck next slut.”

“Nah, fuck that! Just you watch!” Yennefer was helpless to stop the second cock from forcing its way into her already-overstretched ass right next to his comrade. The Animals simply didn’t care; to them, she was nothing more than a piece of meat tossed out to a pack of hungry dogs, and they were going to take their fill. But just like before, as time and their insistent thrusting wore on, the agony and discomfort of unwelcome cock slowly dulled into the first tingles of pleasure.

The men who had been fucking Ciri were quick to blow their loads and drop her carelessly onto the ground right in front of Yennefer. The sorceress saw a brief window of opportunity to reach out to the cum-drenched girl. “Ciri… Hnngh, C-ciri!” Yennefer reached out a shaky hand and touched it upon a sticky cheek.

As soon as Ciri felt a familiar hand upon her, the foggy lust in her eyes lifted. Both pupils refocused from the far-away stare they had been stuck in for the last few hours and looked over at Yennefer with the light of intelligence behind them. “Yennefer… Where are – Ooh!” Ciri flinched when another man came up from behind, hilted himself within her pussy doggystyle, and then began rutting away sloppily. “You found me!”

“Yes I d-did.” Yennefer was still trying to hold herself together with the cocks battering away at her loosening ass. “Can you move? We need… Ahh, we need to get out of here!”

Ciri shook her head. “No. I… I can’t think…” Already her eyes were starting to go cross from the cock fucking her pussy raw, and her mind was slipping away under the welcoming wave of encroaching ecstasy. “I just.. I just want to cum!” Her lips curled up into another fucked-silly grin, and Ciri reached out to grab Yennefer’s hand. “Stay Yen! Please stay and c-cum with me!”

Yennefer’s stomach felt hollow at the sight of her adopted daughter, once so headstrong, once more revert back into a dribbling slut. It was a dark sign of the similar fate that awaited Yennefer the longer she was left at the mercy of these horny thugs and their unending train of cocks. “Ciri, no! You have to – Mmph!” Yennefer didn’t get the chance to finish as one Animal noticed her mouth moving and decided it would be better spent warming his dick. Another man thought it a wonderful idea and soon did the same to Ciri. Somehow, it seemed the dual spitroasting of both women seemed the perfect way to kick off the nightlong celebration of debauchery.


	2. Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new lives of Yennefer and Ciri begin with a frantic gangbang that quickly becomes hopelessly routine, but it's not long before the Animals move onto the next phase of their plan for their newest cumdumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

The initiation orgy continued well into the night, or at least what Yennefer assumed to be night… It was hard to tell so deep underground. But the passage of time was the least of the sorceress’s concerns as she struggled to maintain her sanity from all the cocks ravaging her body. The Animals were relentless, treating both their new fucktoy and their old one Ciri to the full depths of their pent-up lusts. There were more men in the room than she could count, and it seemed as though more and more were filing in by the minute, eager for a test run on the new meat. And though Ciri had been with the Animals for quite some time, she had been exclusively coveted by their boss Grodo. This was the first night he was throwing her to the wolves, so to speak, and they were eager to get a taste of the prize he had held back for so long.

Thankfully, the thugs seemed more content to get their dicks wet rather than attempt to humiliate the girls for the sake of it. While the double ass-fucking was the worst thing they made Yennefer endure, that didn’t mean they went easy on her. After fucking the raven-haired beauty airtight for nearly an hour, the Animals soon realized that they could get themselves off faster by hoisting Yennefer up in the air and holding her between two men while they slammed away at her pussy and ass simultaneously. This of course had the unfortunate side effect of taking her mouth off the menu, but it also allowed her frantic moans to fill the room. Listening to the enthralled sorceress pant and scream as she came again and again on their cocks excited the brutes even more, and they were quick to dump their loads inside her with such blatant encouragement ringing in their ears.

Ciri, on the other hand, had been dragged over to a cum-stained mattress on the floor and forced into all manner of shameful positions as they fucked her. Having been broken in slowly by Gordo’s cock long before Yennefer’s arrival, the young girl took advantage of her relative freedom – compared to her adopted mother sandwiched between two men – by participating more actively in her own gangbang. Ciri spread her legs wide every time a thug finished with her, showing off that gooey creampie seeping from between her folds and beckoning the next cock waiting to fill her up. It was an invitation no man could resist. One would fall upon her instantly, covering her lithe body with his own, and begin to thrust away while a second grabbed a fistful of her short white hair, turn her head to face him, and push himself down her throat. Even with the cock thrusting away at her cunt and providing a thorough distraction, Ciri made sure to show the one in her mouth the utmost appreciation by slurping and sucking as best she could.

By the end of it all, both women were covered in a heavy layer of cumshots to nicely complement the thin sheen of sweat they had gained from such a thorough workout. The Animals dumped Yennefer on the mattress next to Ciri and gathered in a circle for one final show to cap off the night. Writhing together in the lingering aftereffects of so many helpless orgasms, they both gazed upward with cloudy lust in their eyes at the group of perverts jerking themselves off. Yennefer and Ciri made no moves to scamper away, instead lying there like obedient cumsluts as they received the shower of cum that rained upon their naked, soiled bodies. Ciri moaned in delight, sliding both hands over her body to rub the gooey spunk into her skin like lotion, whereas Yennefer turned her head to the side and blushed at such a foul violation of her dignity.

When they had finished, the sea of men parted to allow their leader to approach the dazed and well-fucked ladies. “Looks like you two had more fun than either of you have any right to. Good.” For the first time since she saw him, Yennefer noticed that Grodo did not have his cock out. Rather, he looked like a proper crime boss, intimidating and confident with his large, artificially-enhanced body looming over them. “That was just a taste of your new lives here as our playthings. Maybe in time we’ll grow bored and sell both of you off to the highest bidder. After all, I’m sure such exotic toys would fence a fine price on the market.” Grodo grinned down at them with his fat, wet tongue licking across both lips. He looked ready to fall upon the girls for another round himself, but he held back. “But until then, it’s our responsibility to turn you both into well-behaved fuckdolls. After all, a woman is no good if she doesn’t know how to work a cock!”

The cruel laugh at his own mockery was joined by the cackling chorus of his men. They delighted in their ownership of these women and the prospect of what awaited them in the future. “Show these ladies to their new room,” he said before turning away and making his exit. “Make sure you both get a good night’s sleep. Your new lives begins tomorrow.”

An escort of gangsters, their cocks will wet from the debaucherous fuckfest, lifted Yennefer and Ciri onto their feet and pushed them out the room. They walked the girls down a narrow hallway before shoving them behind a steel door. Inside was a stark, concrete room that looked more like a warehouse than a proper bedroom. Yet this was where they were expected to sleep, if the stained bedrolls on the floor were any indication. “And keep it down,” grunted one of the thugs. “Some of us are trying to work around here!” They left both women there with cruel laugher echoing in their ears.

“Yenn…” whined Ciri as she squirmed on the floor. “Where… Where did they go?” The young would-be witcher found her dripping sex with a hand and whined at the touch. She yearned for more, but her own fingers just wouldn’t be enough. “I need them… I need them to fuck me!”

“Shush.” Yennefer was on her young ward instantly, pulling the younger girl’s thin, sinewy body close against her own. The thugs hadn’t even bothered to provide either of them with a fresh set of clothes, but at least there were soft wool blankets to keep them warm. The older sorceress wrapped them both up in the cozy sheets, even if it did smear the cum on their skin even further. “It’ll pass. Just try to get some sleep now.”

The young girl’s whines continued wholly out of control even as she closed her eyes and tried to do as asked. Her body and mind, having been thoroughly broken long before Yennefer arrived, craved more of the abuse she had suffered for so long. Every second without a warm, hard cock fucking one of her available holes was agony. There now burned an unwavering flame within her that Ciri didn’t think would ever go away. It left her confused and afraid. “I’m glad you’re here,” whimpered Ciri as she snuggled up against Yennefer, her face nestled within the sorceress’s bosom. “I can’t wait to share these men with you. They’re… They’re so good. Would you agree?”

Yennefer swallowed hard, unwilling to give a truthful answer in fear that it might only exacerbate Ciri’s poor condition. Yet even she couldn’t deny how good it had felt to lose all inhibitions for a few hours and tumble headlong into wanton lust. It had been uncharacteristic of her, yet something within Yennefer had awakened that she never knew existed. “Yes,” she said. It was a lie, or at least that’s what she told herself. The heat that flared within her loins however made her doubt how she truly felt about those perverted men and their dirty deeds. But, at the very least, she was glad to finally be reunited with the long-lost princess. “Please rest. We’ll talk more in the morning, dear.”

Ciri continued to shiver against her adoptive mother like an addict going through intense withdrawals, at least until the warmth of their combined body calmed her down. It only took a few minutes for the toll of the day’s activities to catch up with Ciri’s exhausted body, and she felt into a deep and tranquil sleep. “I’ll find a way to get us out of here,” said Yennefer with a heavy yawn. “I promise.” The only trick would be to make such a daring escape happen before she broke as well. Yennefer continued to hold Ciri close, gently petting that head of short hair, before dozing off herself into a welcome slumber.

The following week passed in a whirlwind of sex. Bright and early every day, the Animals would wake the girls with a warm, hearty breakfast of cum. There were always at least three men assigned to stand guard outside their poor excuse for a bedroom, and they had no qualms about intruding upon the girls’ privacy at dawn’s first light. At first Yennefer would yell and resist, but by the third day she had gotten used to waking up with a cock rubbing against her lips. Ciri, on the other hand, behaved like the perfect slut from day one, rolling onto her knees and opening her mouth wide for the first man to fill her mouth. Since Yennefer wouldn’t obey quite so ready, she had to suffer the indignity of a harsh skullfucking, all while watching her young daughter bobbing her head happily on her morning meal. Only after swallowing a good amount of cum each were the women allowed any real sustenance, usually in the form of lukewarm nutrient paste.

After that morning routine, they were always escorted from their room and lead into a much larger chamber where they would spend the rest of the day as free use cumdumps. Countless numbers of gang members, far more than Yennefer could ever hope to track, funneled in over the course of those long hours to participate in the rambunctious gangbang, each of them eager to fuck the two girls that the entire hideout couldn’t stop talking about. The Animals were one of the largest gangs in Night City, which of course meant Yennefer and Ciri had no hope of servicing the entire roster in a single day. There would always be even more hard cocks waiting for them no matter how quickly they seemed to work. Their leader Grodo had put no limitations to how many times his men could use their new cum toilets, which meant the only thing hold them back was the line into the room that grew longer and longer as the week wore on.

Ciri, as the youngest of the two, was naturally a favorite among the Animals due to her tight, elastic pussy. They enjoyed fucking Yennefer’s as well, but the white-haired girl’s snatch was on a whole other level. And since Grodo had already broken her in for them, the cruel men especially loved the way Ciri would cum loudly on their cocks, begging for more as her well-trained cunt clenched in submission. But it wasn’t enough to simply cum inside the girl, but rather most Animals particularly delighted in taunting the cock-drunk girl as they came, boasting about how they would be the one to finally knock her up. Of course that never happened thanks to the best birth control money could buy – after all, it wouldn’t do for the gang’s favorite toys to be retired for several long months to deal with the consequences – but that didn’t stop them from basking in the fantasy, especially if such filthy promises made Ciri squeeze even harder.

Things were a bit different for Yennefer. While she always got fucked just as roughly as Ciri, the thugs most greatly enjoyed the use of her mouth, particularly because of the way the sorceress would glare up at them with that yet-unconquered spirit simmering behind her eyes. The gang’s newest cocksleeve still held that defiance and hope of possible escape in her head, and they loved to watch the doubt flicker across Yennefer’s face as they crammed her throat full of cock. Her longer hair also gave them something more to grab onto as they facefucked her into a drooling mess, gag reflex so utterly destroyed that her mouth became nothing more than a passive onahole save for the tongue that still wiggled futilely against each cock. It quickly became an unspoken rule among the Animals that none of them were allowed to cum on Yennefer’s face so as to not cover the sheer rage and indignation that got them all so incredibly hard and ready to abuse her mouth to the fullest extent.

But of course the most appreciated assets of both women where their asses, and there was hardly a moment gone by in their waking hours when a cock wasn’t reaming the two cumdumps’ behinds. Neither Ciri nor Yennefer (despite her promiscuous years) had much anal experience, which made the process of breaking them in even more delicious for the Animals. Ciri faired the worst, having never so much as touched a cock before her captivity, but she was already such a raving cockslut that she didn’t care how much it had hurt initially so long as she got a cock inside her. Yennefer, on the other hand, held nothing but contempt for the thugs as they fucked and came inside her ass for hours on end, even if she couldn’t stop herself from cumming wickedly with them on infrequent occasions.

It was a weakness that she would soon come to regret. While Ciri always came no matter how they treated her, it quickly became apparent that the best way to reduce Yennefer into a similarly gibbering mess was to stuff her ass full of so much cum that her normally taut belly bulged from the sheer amount pumped into her guts. In time, the whole gang knew Yennefer to be an irrepressible anal slut, and they were merciless in exploiting that vulnerability. The raven-haired sorceress tried her best to remain cold and spiteful, but as the days wore on that stoic façade was broken by brief moments of mind-numbing ecstasy that only became more frequent as they ravaged her flawless body. It was a body that she had sculpted for herself in her early years to mimic a perfect portrait of beauty, but one that ultimately served to make her the perfect cocksleeve for these men as well.

However, having to share the other two holes with the rest of their comrades came with challenging limitations, but the Animals had become surprisingly creative when it came to ensuring they always kept Yennefer and Ciri filled with cock around the clock. Usually this meant the classic standing carry where one man held his bitch up in the air – either facing toward him or away depending which hole he preferred to fuck – while a second mate stepped up and claimed either the free pussy or ass. But naturally this left the mouth woefully unoccupied unless they wanted to do something ridiculous like fetch a ladder. Not that they didn’t mind hearing the two girls holler aloud in pleasure from their dual pounding, but for the sake of efficiency (and for the long line that never seemed to shrink) they couldn’t afford to be so wasteful.

The most popular position was to simply place a girl straddling cowgirl atop one Animal as he lay on his back and filled up her pussy from below, which left plenty of room for a second cock to enter her ass from behind. And this put her mouth at the perfect height for a messy blowjob while also allowing him to be as gentle or rough with her face without screwing up the rhythm of the other men below. This quickly became a favorite among the Animals, and it was a position that both Yennefer and Ciri spent most of their time stuck performing. Like all other things it eventually became somewhat mundane and boring for the gang members, but there was just no other way to possibly have the girls adequately service such a massive number of men in any single day, so they simple settled.

But when the sun fell and night arrived, the real fun began. These were the designated hours where the low level Animals were told to scram and both cum-drenched ladies were reserved solely for the use of Grodo’s upper lieutenants. Since there were now less men to satisfy, that meant they could indulge in their wicked desires by putting Yennefer and Ciri in the most humiliating positions imaginable. The most common was the full nelson, made all the more easy by the well-to-do Animals’ cybernetic augments that allowed them to lift their bodies and folding them into the perverse hold effortlessly. It wasn’t at all uncommon for two men to fuck each girl like this while forcing them to face one another. Stuck in-place, Yennefer and Ciri were made to look into each other’s pleasure-stricken faces as they were bounced recklessly on their respective cocks, eyes locked together shamefully as they came. Even Ciri, being the unrepentant fucktoy that she was by now, blushed with embarrassment every time her adoptive mother had to watch her tight pussy quiver around a cock and receive its hot, gooey load.

And finally, to cap off each day, Grodo himself would finally make his appearance. Right there, in front of his most loyal men, he fucked them both. With Ciri he was more gentle, partially as a way of rewarding her for such single-minded devotion to pleasing his men, and he even allowed her the honor of clambering onto his lap to ride his fat cock to her heart’s content. While she did so, the lieutenants would pull Yennefer close and force her head toward the bawdry show, quite literally laughing in her face about what a complete slut Ciri had become. “I give it about a week until you’re as big a whore as your little friend,” said one of the men.

“Fuck you!” spat Yennefer, her eyes focused anywhere but on the sight of a moaning Ciri bouncing recklessly atop her enormous lover.

When Grodo was finished with Ciri – leaving her comatose and full of cum on the ground – he would fuck Yennefer next, and the Animal leader was not as gentle with the stubborn sorceress. Most days he preferred to fuck her in a brutal mating press, crushing her slender form into the cold floor with a series of impossibly deep and relentless trusts. His men applauded the sight of the stubborn wench’s feet bouncing helplessly up in the air and her eyes rolled back at the insane pleasure of being filled with so much dick. Grodo always made sure he forced her to cum at least twice before he finished off inside her pussy himself just to humiliate Yennefer even more. “Always remember what you are now,” he would grunt into her ear as the fully weight of his body rested upon hers while his spurting cock packed her womb full of seed. “You’re our whore. Now and forever.”

They would then take the women back to their room to spend the rest of the night alone, and that’s when Yennefer would have to the deal with a restless Ciri, still hot and bothered from the nonstop sexual stimulus. At first Yennefer would try to calm her young ward by whispering words of reassurance, but that did nothing. The only thing that could quell Ciri’s out of control lusts was physical contact, and so Yennefer at first found a solution in reluctantly massaging the whimpering girl’s breasts. But as the nights wore on, more and more drastic measures were necessary in order to get Ciri to fall asleep, and it wasn’t long until Yennefer had her head buried between both thighs while she lapped away at her daughter’s cum-stuffed cunt. Ciri would twist and moan atop the bedroll, legs tightening around the sorceress’s head while fingers tangled within those silky raven locks, and surely the men outside could hear her insatiable cries of pleasure. Every time, Yennefer tried her best to focus purely on the task for Ciri’s benefit while pushing down the guilt within her that spoke to how much she had started to enjoy the filthy act. She wanted only what was best for Ciri, but soon she actually found herself looking forward to these moments before bedtime when she would lay herself upon Ciri and reassure her with a gentle kiss before descending downward.

In the end Yennefer could not figure out which she loved more – the fact that she was fulfilling her motherly duty even in these tumultuous times or the taste of the men’s cum upon her tongue as she dug it up from Ciri’s pussy – but it did not matter; Yennefer vowed to continue her oral duty every night all the same for the sake of the young girl’s sanity.

That same routine carried out without much deviation for a nearly a month, and by the end of it Yennefer was starting to feel her resolve melt away beneath the relentless onslaught of sexual bliss. By week three, she was also spreading her legs and opening her mouth wide in anticipation of their cocks the same as Ciri. Of course she told herself it was only to make sure they weren’t as rough with her body so she’d be able to better endure the marathon without any unnecessary bruises, but that didn’t explain why she also started to cum more frequently. Before long, it wasn’t uncommon to see both Yennefer and Ciri enthusiastically riding their respective men side-by-side, loudly signing praises for cock in the form of rambunctious moans whenever their mouths weren’t busy servicing others.

“You’re turning into a real good cumdump, aren’t ya?” cackled one Animal as he pat Yennefer on the head like a dog and rubbing his cockhead against her lips. She glared up at him with a bit of that old spite still in her eyes, but neither did she stop bouncing on the man underneath her. Yennefer knew it was best to just take his abuse and open her mouth wide to invite him inside.

The girls had started to fall into such a steady and reliable rhythm that it came as a complete surprise when they were led into the usual room one morning yet weren’t greeted to the expected sight of the entire Animal roster waiting for them. Instead, there were only nine men standing inside, all lined up in an orderly fashion, and before Yennefer even had a chance to vocalize her confusion, one of the lieutenants explained. “It’s time to begin your training. You two sluts have done well so far, but the Animals require whores of a higher caliber if we’re going to keep you around for our pleasure instead of selling you off as breeding stock to some rich tweaker. And you wouldn’t want that, would ya?”

Yennefer met his smirking face with a gasp. She hadn’t once, in all her time as their prisoner, considered the possibility that they might trade her away, but it only made sense considering their utter lack of morality. It chilled her to the core to think that she might end up spending the rest of her life tied up in some lowlife’s basement, yet even worse she couldn’t decide which horrible fate sounded more palatable: that or service as an equally unwilling plaything for these criminals. Quickly she decided that known servitude was far better than the unknown, and at least here she could stay with Ciri. Yennefer just had to make sure the Animals didn’t find it beneficial to split them apart.

“We’re going to go easy on you for the first day,” explained the thug. “My boys here have volunteered to help you lazy bitches become the best sluts you can be. All you’ve got to do is suck them all off. Nine cocks, two mouths, and only twenty minutes to get the job done. And no spitting. If even a single drop of that precious cum touches the floor, you’re gonna start all over again.”

 _“That’s impossible!”_ was Yennefer’s first reaction. She couldn’t believe what she just heard. If both she and Ciri worked together, that only gave them two minutes to make each cock cum. Even the most experienced whore in Temeria would be hard pressed to accomplish such a feat. Perhaps if these were all young virgins, unaccustomed to the touch of a woman, they might be able to push them toward a premature climax with little effort. Instead, these were the very same Animals who had been active participants in the daily orgies – Yennefer certainly recognized a few of their faces – and they were not so easily roused. Every dick on display was completely flaccid, even at the sight of both naked beauties standing before them, which meant the first challenge would have to be getting them erect.

But Yennefer was snapped out of her strategic planning by the voice of the lieutenant. “Begin.”

The girls immediately moved to the men standing at both ends of the line and dropped to their knees before them. For the much more enthusiastic Ciri, she immediately thought of nothing more than getting her mouth on a cock, and so she began to lick and kiss the man’s soft length ravenously in hopes of quickly awakening his libido. But Yennefer, who wanted to be as efficient as possible, pressed her breasts up against this one’s member while also planting full, wet kisses against his chiseled abs. “I remember you,” murmured Yennefer softly, “Or rather I should say… My pussy remembers you.”

Such a raunchy declaration from the stunning seductress instantly brought the Animal to full mast, and Yennefer wasted no time in wrapping her full, pouty lips around it to begin sucking. Her sloppy oral was soon joined by another, and the sorceress glanced over to find that Ciri had also managed to get hers hard enough to properly blow. But Yennefer could tell that he wasn’t nearly as hard as the one in her mouth, which informed her that Ciri still hadn’t fully aroused him yet and it would take much longer for her to suck him dry. _“I’ll have to work harder to pick up the pace,”_ realized Yennefer. If Ciri could only manage to make three of these men cum then that would mean the other six were up to Yennefer.

Emboldened by her resolve to get through this together, Yennefer poured 100% effort into delivering the most lavish, mind-blowing blowjob she could muster. Years of sleeping around, both before and after meeting Geralt, had taught her how to push the right buttons on a man to leave him wilting beneath her touch. With just a subtle turn of her head, a twist of her tongue, and a smoldering gaze upward as her cheeks hollowed, it wasn’t long until the Animal was bent at the knees and quivering in his boots from her masterful talents. “Fuck! This slut really knows her place. I’m gonna nut!” The lieutenant’s warning about not wasting a single drop rang in Yennefer’s head as the first rope of cum landed on her tongue, and so she pushed forward until her nose settled within his rank pubic hair and held herself in-place as more of the hot load spurted down her throat. After drinking so many cumshots over the past month, this was a simple enough feat and she gulped it down like a champ.

When Yennefer pulled off his softened member and crawled over to her second cock, she stole another look sideway to check up on Ciri and was dismayed, though not surprised, to find her still servicing the first Animal. Of course the more mature sorceress couldn’t have expected Ciri to keep pace with her, but it was still a stark reminder of the reality Yennefer now faced. Without hesitation, she leaned in and flicked her tongue against the hanging cockhead teasingly before ducking low and pulling one of his fat nuts into her mouth. A groan from above only encourage her to suckle even further, switching sides to give the other half of his scrotum an equal amount of love. Yennefer got a good eyeful of his cock twitch before slowly rising upward, and then her mouth was upon it in a flash.

A harsh choking gasp from the side told Yennefer everything she needed to know before even looking. Ciri also knew that time was not in her favor, and in an ill-conceived attempt to hasten the gang member’s orgasm she began to push his cock down her throat. Despite having already deepthroated so many men, Ciri wasn’t at all prepared to attempt it herself. The young girl instantly retched but was able to pull back before anything disastrous happened. _“She’s not ready for that,”_ mused Yennefer silently as she bobbed her head back and forth on her own volunteer. During the daily gangbangs, the Animals had always taken control and dictated the pace at which they forced Ciri to suck them off. Now that she was in charge, the young princess didn’t have the slightest inkling about how to please a man on her own. Hesitant to make even a second attempt, Ciri instead settled for sucking on the front half of his cock with copious amounts of spit pouring from her mouth to make it as sloppy as possible for him.

Another oral creampie later and Yennfer was onto her third cock of the challenge. Fortunately, her successful efforts were starting to pay off in dividends in the form of a semi-hard dick already waiting for her. As she put on more and more of a slutty show for each Animal, the others in the line couldn’t help but watch their lucky friends receive such devoted worship, and as a result they had no hope of remaining flaccid as they awaited their turn. To show her appreciation, Yennefer gave his tip a soft kiss, and predictably enough he became rockhard as if on command. Wet slurping soon followed as she began to suck, but then a devious idea popped into her mind. “Come on, stud. Play with my tits,” purred Yennefer as she grabbed her chest enticingly. “I know you want to.”  
  


“Don’t touch her!” barked the gang lieutenant from the sideline. “These bitches have to pass the test themselves.”

The thug whose cock was nestled within Yennefer’s mouth gave a reluctant groan and pulled away his hand. _“So it’s like that.”_ But it mattered little to Yennefer for she was determined to suck and swallow her way through these men with or without their help. At the very least, it heartened Yennefer to finally see Ciri bring her first cock to completion, even though she was so completely unprepared for it that she choked on the immense load and even had a small trickle of cum leak from one nostril. A new fear started to rise within Yennefer that, even if they somehow managed to work through all these men, that her daughter might inadvertently fail the secondary goal.

Two more fat loads later and Yennefer was on her fifth cock while Ciri was still struggling with her second. It nearly broke Yennefer’s heart to watch the young girl suck away with such boundless enthusiasm yet enable to bring the stoic brute to a sticky finish. The flustered confusion was evident on Ciri’s face as she tried more and more experimental techniques with her tongue and lips to no avail. While her intentions were in the right place, she simply didn’t have the correct rhythm that Yennefer had nailed down after a lifetime of sexual promiscuity. It wasn’t until the dark-haired beauty had already gulped down the next cumshot and moved onto her sixth cock that Ciri finally managed to pull him into a reluctant climax, her throat bulging from the immense amount of seed surging into her stomach. She pulled away gasping for air, tongue hanging out lazily and eyes unfocused as she shuffled over to the final untouched dick.

Yennefer ended up paying far more attention to Ciri’s efforts than her own, largely because she was already confident that she would have the man cumming down her throat in no time at all. Just from keeping track in her own head, Yennefer knew their time limit was coming to a rapid end, but she tried to not let that knowledge force her into hasty action. Instead, the sorceress continued to suck at the same comfortable pace as always, swirling her tongue around the pleasing cock filling her mouth while gently cupping and stroking the man’s balls. Just as predicted, the shaft jerked suddenly against the roof of her mouth and squirted a dense helping of cum onto Yennefer’s tongue. Without even a conscious effort, she hummed around his dick and suckled gently to milk him of every delicious drop.

There was only one Animal left to please, and Ciri was hard at work trying to push him over the edge. Spit was now falling off her chin in a great amount as the young cocksucker made a complete mess of herself in hopes of making the blowjob more enjoyable for the chuckling gangster, but even she could tell that he wasn’t anywhere close to finishing. “Yenn,” she whined, pulling away with a breathless gasp and a long bridge of saliva clinging to his cockhead. “Help… Please.”

There was no way Yennefer was about to let Ciri suffer this final trial alone, and so she dove in perhaps with a bit more eagerness that she intended. “Together then. Like this, watch me.” She took one side of the cock for herself, smothering the bulging flesh with her lips and leaving a wet trail of kisses. Yennefer then moved up toward his cockhead and gave a quick suck on the tip, mostly to steal the gathering precum for herself, before moving back downward toward his balls. Ciri quickly got the hint and joined her mother by attacking the length from the other side, and soon they were both working in tandem to ensure not a single inch was left unwashed by their tongues.

“Better hurry up, girls,” called a voice from behind. “Time is wasting.”

While Ciri kept herself busy with the shaft, Yennefer went low and attacked the hanging scrotum with her tongue, batting around both nuts and weighing them upon her lips like a complete slut. “F-fuck… The smell,” huffed Yennefer with dizzy, foggy lust in her eyes. She could feel her pussy gushing arousal all over the floor just from smelling this Animal’s potent musk, but the long line of men she had just sucked off certainly had done a number on her as well. Her devotion to the man’s heavy, cum-filled nuts ramped up more out of pure desire than any concern for their rapidly dwindling time bank. It was obvious to everyone in the room, even Ciri, that Yennefer had finally reached that tipping point where she was trying her damnedest to please this man simply because she wanted to.

It was that tawdry realization, that he had been the one to make Yennefer fall in love with his cock, that pushed this anonymous Animal over the edge. With a ragged grunt, he released the first rope into the open air. With Yennefer frantically worshiping his balls, that left a stunned Ciri to take the cumshot right across her face. As soon as she heard the gasp of surprise from her daughter, Yennefer pulled back and quickly wrapped her lips around the spurting cockhead to make sure not another drop escaped. Luckily for them both, only that single shot had escaped from Yennefer’s suckling lips, but she knew she had to finish him off quickly and turn her attention to Ciri before any of it went to waste on the floor. It was only after her job was done and the cock had been sucked bone dry did the sorceress turn her attention to cleanup duty.

“You have to swallow it all,” whispered Yennefer, still with a mouthful of seed, before descending up the Nilfgaardian heir’s face. Her cum-stained tongue washed over Ciri’s chin and lips, gathering up the loose droplets of spunk that still clung to that pale skin. The young girl whined in confusion as her mother cleaned her so lovingly, licking up cum and tears alike before finally pulling away to inspect the results. And then Yennefer did something entirely unexpected; she went in for a kiss and locked lips with Ciri. A frantic hum of surprise erupted from the girl’s throat, but she quickly melted into the kiss and reciprocated right back, especially when Yennefer encouraged her lips to part for her tongue and the offered load of warm cum. Every cock in the room instantly jumped back to life at the sight of both horny women making out with each other and sharing the load. Ciri would accept it, swirl the salty treat around with her tongue for a bit, and then give it back over to Yennefer. Bit by bit they drank it down until nothing else remained, and even then they continued to ravish each other with hot, desperate kisses.

They were only at last snapped out of their lusty trance by sudden one-man applause, and both girls pulled apart reluctantly to find Grodo watching from the doorway. “Well done, my girls. You passed the test. I must admit that even I had my doubt about just how far you’d go, but I’ve never been happier to be proven wrong.” As he approached Yennefer and Ciri, the rest of his men moved to surround the kneeling pair and enclose them within a circle of freshly-sucked yet once again very stiff cocks. Even Grodo, who often tried to display a portrait of self-control in front of his men, couldn’t help but take out his own dick and stroke it as he gazed upon his cocksleeves lustfully. “Now… How should we celebrate such a momentous breakthrough in your development?”


	3. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of defiance earns Yennefer a harsh reprisal, but with it comes the potential of escape for her and Ciri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Hardly any of the Animals could believe what they had just seen. Though their gang had plenty of experience in training sluts, they had never seen any of their girls take to instruction as quickly as Yennefer and Ciri just had. And that was saying a lot. More so than any other gang in Night City, the Animals had a fearful and well-deserved reputation as the most successful organization within the growing sex trade – specifically the capture, training, and then subsequent sales of obedient whores. Such practices had made the gang a fortune in untraceable cash and practically funded the entirety of their operations, even dwarfing their once-mighty drug empire. And in all those years, these two girls from another world were the most shameless and eager that they ever had the pleasure of possessing.

With Ciri, it was at least a bit less of a surprise as they had well and truly broken the girl before Yennefer’s arrival. Though she still had much to learn, the white-haired beauty had quickly developed a love for their boss’s cock and would spend hours of the day riding Grodo while he conducted business as casually as one would give a boardroom presentation. When he finally threw Ciri to the wolves – in this case his loyal subordinates – she had zero qualms about serving as the communal cumdump for the Animals, taking all manner of shapes and sizes of cocks that belonged to men she had never met before. The only missing ingredient for Ciri was proper training as she lacked the precise skills and knowledge of how to truly please a man, though she made up for it with great enthusiasm.

Yennefer, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She resisted her new status as Animal property with her acerbic attitude, and forcing her to obey was as troublesome as attempting to mix oil and water. Yet on those few occasions when they did managed to break Yennefer down and make her acquiesce to their demands, she proved to be extremely adept in the ways of servicing dick. It only made sense that the more mature woman would have a more proliferate sexual history than the much younger Ciri, but none of the Animals particularly care where or with whom Yennefer learned how to be an excellent lover – only that her talents now served their perverse desires. Only the question remained as to how exactly they could break down her willful defiance.

Now, at long last, it seemed as though the Animals were finally making headway with both girls, and it was all thanks to the difficult challenge they had just passed. The task had been simple – bring nine cocks to climax in under 20 minutes – and yet it was one that none of their previous girls had ever managed to complete on their first try. That was until Yennefer and Ciri came along and passed with flying colors. The answer, in hindsight, was completely obviously: rather than attempting to train the girls (who very clearly had a history together) separately, all the Animals had to do was pair them together and allow their close relationship to flourish. And in this case, the threat of punishment had ignited the instincts of their mother-daughter bond. Rather than watch her daughter fail, Yennefer had coached Ciri in how best to make a man cum with her mouth, and in return the younger girl had listened and performed to the best of her ability.

 _“I can’t believe I just did that.”_ Yennefer looked up at the men, several of whom still had their cocks out, that were encircled around the girls. Each of those bare cocks were dripping wet from a combined slurry of both her and Ciri’s saliva and, even though they had all just came, not single drop of cum remained. As ordered, both girls had greedily swallowed it all down, even going so far as to lick each other’s faces clean to make sure none of the sticky evidence went to waste. _“I had to,”_ said Yennefer to herself to rationalize her slutty deeds. _“They told me to.”_

But Yennefer had lived her entire life in defiance of other people’s orders. She took pride in the fact that no one – no man or king or sorceress – ever told her what to do. Yennefer of Vengerberg was no one’s puppet, politically or otherwise, and yet here she was down on her knees before a bunch of men who had no right to command her obedience. These thugs had no right to tell Yennefer what to eat for breakfast much less to suck their dicks, but she had just done so regardless. With the taste of so much strange and exotic seed still on her tongue, the dark-haired sorceress cast her eyes bashfully toward the floor.

However, any internal conflicts with Yennefer’s guilty conscious would have to wait as Grodo was eager to kick off that “celebration” he had mentioned. “Watching you suck off my men like a good little whore has riled me up something fierce,” he said while grabbing her by the wrist, pulling Yennefer to her feet, and dragging her forcefully over to his favorite chair. Grodo fell into the seat, the frame of the furniture shaking beneath his heavy frame, and then quickly pulled the whimpering woman onto his lap. “You didn’t think daddy would let you satisfy everyone else without taking a little something for himself, did you?”

Yennefer groaned loudly and made no effort to hide her disgust when Grodo pulled out his hard cock just to slap it against her still-covered groin. But that was an obstacle quickly removed by grabbing her flimsy bottoms – which were practically rags given to her by the Animals on her first day after they threw away her old outfit – to reveal her soaked pussy. “Look at you!” said Grodo with a hefty belly-laugh. “Soaking wet! I knew you’d be the perfect slut the minute I laid eyes on you! All it took was a few minutes of cock-sucking to get you ready for the main course.”

There wasn’t anything Yennefer could say to possible deflect and defend her innocence, especially not with her overflowing lust evident for all to see. And when Grodo leaned in and began slathering her neck with his tongue as though they were old lovers, it made Yennefer feel even more like a cheap floozy. “S-stop,” she tried to say with as much authority as possible, but it only came out as a whimper. The sheer wetness of her pussy was no act; her body truly desired a cock in that moment, and it didn’t care from who.

“Don’t backpedal now,” chided Grodo as he firmly grasped the sorceress’s hips and lifted her up. “We’re making such great progress with you tonight!” And then he dropped Yennefer down and fully impaled her soft, warm cunt upon his massive length. While all the Animals were big – most of them due to cybernetic shortcuts – Grodo easily dwarfed them all, and the effects of being so thoroughly filled with cock was immediately apparent as Yennefer threw her head back and shrieked toward in the ceiling in rapturous bliss. Her pussy convulsed joyously around the meaty prick and welcomed its presence, and in return Grodo began to bounce his beautiful cocksleeve up and down. “There, doesn’t it feel good to obey your master?”

Yennefer couldn’t help but shiver and tighten her thighs around his torso in a futile effort to ground herself against the immense pleasure surging through her system. Keenly she was aware that she was moaning aloud like a shameless whore, her lovely hair waving back and forth in the air like a white flag of surrender to Grodo’s supremacy over her autonomy, yet she couldn’t help herself. His cock felt so good and the Animals had been too successful in wearing down her resistance so that she submitted far too readily for any man. Before she knew it, Yennefer was already cumming all over his cock, her juices squirting from the seal of their joining and assisting Grodo’s rough entry even further until his cockhead was smacking up against her cervix on every thrust, which of course only prolonged her glorious orgasms.

And although she couldn’t see Ciri, Yennefer was aware of the other moans in the room that weren’t her own. Just outside of the sorceress’s vision, two other Animals had quickly lifted up the young girl to follow their boss’s lead, and now they had the would-be witcher sandwiched between them and filled with dick. The two goons worked in tandem with each other, one plundering her dripping wet snatch while the other hammered away at her loosened asshole. And if the sound of her happy moans weren’t enough of a sign that Ciri was loving the rough and savage way in which they fucked her, she made sure to leave no doubt with her praise. “Yes! Ha-harder!” squealed Ciri as she locked her ankles behind the back of the man in front of her. “Fuck me, fuck me!”

The sound of her adoptive daughter capitulating so readily to these barbarous men made Yennefer nervous. Ciri had always been an impulsive child even well into her teenage years, which unfortunately made her easily susceptible to the raw pleasures of the flesh. Yet while Yennefer’s appreciation of the way these men used and abused her body wasn’t as obvious or vocal as with Ciri, it was still there all the same if one knew how to detect it. From the subtle quivering of her pussy walls around Grodo’s length to the way her violet eyes rolled back into her head, there was no denying that Yennefer was getting off at being an unwilling fucktoy as much as Ciri. Even after her explosive release tapered off and Yennefer’s rationale mind returned to find herself still bouncing on Grodo’s dick, she could already feel herself preparing for a second climax.

But her own pleasure would have to wait. Grodo was nearing his limit, yet he wasn’t at all interested in filling Yennefer with a thick creampie. That would be too easy. Instead, he had a better purpose in mind for his cum. As easily as tossing a paper doll, the Animal leader lifted her off his lap, allowing the immense juices created from their rough and sloppy fuck to slosh all over the chair, and haphazardly dumped Yennefer onto the floor between his legs. “Before we begin the next stage of your training…” Grodo grabbed a fistful of Yennefer’s beautiful, silky hair and used it to force her face up against his throbbing erection, every subtle twitch a sign of his impending climax. “You know what to do.”

Yennefer knew exactly what he demanded of her. To be his good little slut, take his full length into her mouth, and guzzle down every drop of cum as though it were the elixir of everlasting life. There was no greater expression of power to a man than to have a gorgeous woman submit herself to him, and Grodo wanted Yennefer to worship his cock and seed. But worst of all, even more humiliating than just having been made to cum on this foul man’s dick, that’s exactly what she wanted too. Nothing would have given Yennefer more satisfaction than to wrap her lips around Grodo’s member and feel every pulse of cum pump down her throat. Just the mere thought of his creamy spunk set Yennefer’s mouth to salivate, and her lips parted in readiness to do just what he had asked.

Yet there still remained within Yennefer that lingering last bit of pride that refused to fully submit. Unlike Ciri, her mind had not yet been broken, and she wasn’t about to give up so easily. And so, pursing her lips shut like a stubborn child, Yennefer glared upward at Grodo even as his cock performed one final spasm and unleashed its load all over her pretty face instead of the mouth where it had intended to go. With steely determination, the raven-haired sorceress didn’t flinch, didn’t even blink at thick, sticky ropes splattered across her high cheekbones and clumped on her striking eyebrows. Even her shimmering hair wasn’t spared from the rainfall of spunk and, by the time his orgasm finally ended, Yennefer’s entire face was covered with white seed.

However, not even such a wonderous sight of a fresh facial could temper the boss’s rage at being defied so blatantly. “You stupid bitch!” Grodo swiftly slapped Yennefer across the face so hard that it sent the cum glued to her skin flying across the room. “What a spoiled brat you are! Clearly you don’t appreciate everything we’ve done for you so far. All those screams of pleasure, the many countless orgasms we’ve given your whore cunt… Don’t try to deny it, everyone here has heard them day after day!” Every Animal in the room, even the ones that were balls-deep inside Ciri, turned to bring their attention to the ranting kingpin. “We’ve wasted our generosity on such an ungrateful harlot.”

With his heavy boot pressed against her shoulder, Grodo kicked Yennefer away and sent her sprawling to the floor several feet away. Reacting instantly, several unoccupied Animals moved in to close around her in a circle, somewhat to ensure that she wouldn’t retaliate or try to escape but mostly to put themselves in a most favorable position to fuck her as soon as their leader gave the okay. But none of them would dare make the first move until Grodo finished his grand speech, which he was known to do often. “I’m done with you taking your own pleasure from my men so selfishly. If you won’t fall in line, then we’ll have no choice but to treat you like the lowest of onaholes.” Grodo leaned back in his chair and grinned as he raised his hand to hold back the Animals that were lecherously eyeing the disgraced sorceress. “You’re no longer a woman. Just a body to warm as many cocks as possible. Summon the Breakers.”

A brief groan of disappointment rose up among the goons upon learning that they would have to hold back from having their way with Yennefer, yet there was a palpable excitement in the air as each of them was just as eager to watch the forthcoming show. After all, the only thing better than fucking a bitch yourself was watching your mates break her into ruined fuckmeat. One of the Animals ran off to do as his boss commanded while the others remained to hold Yennefer down. But it didn’t take long for the messenger to return, and with him he brought three hulking mountains of men, each of them packing an enormous bulge in their pants that Yennefer couldn’t help but instantly gawk at. Many of the Animals she had been forced to fuck were gifted, but just the implication alone hinted that these new arrivals were on a whole other level.

Her suspicions were confirmed once they removed their trousers and fully displayed what they were packing. “By all that is… What’s wrong with them?!” gasped Yennefer with terrified eyes.

“Hey now, that’s a rude thing to say. You’re going to hurt our feelings,” said the lead Breaker with a wide grin, far more amused by his next conquest’s reaction rather than offended. He had heard all manner of insults and denial in the long history of his job, but none of it mattered when he knew Yennefer would be nothing more than fucked-stupid wreck by the end of it. And first order of business was putting her smart mouth to much better use. “Now show everybody here how wide you can stretch those pretty lips for me,” he said, grabbing a rough fistful of her hair and pulling her mouth right up against his double cockheads.

Yennefer was still shocked beyond belief, her wide eyes fixated upon the giant cocks throbbing menacingly in front of her face. Indeed it seemed as though the Breakers were appropriately named as each one sported not just one but two thick cocks – one stacked right on top of the other. Though cosmetically it looked quite realistic, Yennefer could clearly tell that the second dick on each man was a fake prosthetic, and after witnessing the many creative ways in which the Animals liked to modify themselves with the mechanical enhancements that seemed so common in this world, she should have guessed that a few of them would have gleefully added another dick to their armamentarium. Yet although Yennefer knew it was but a simulacrum of the real thing, she feel a very real heat radiating off the cybernetic prick as it rubbed against her cheek, even pulsing to the rhythm of his heartbeat. However, the sorceress had little time to be impressed by the technology of this dimension as the Breaker was soon pressing both tips insistently against her pursed lips.

“You better open up wide for my boy there,” said a second Breaker as he approached and sat down on the ground beside Yennefer. “We ain’t here to ask nicely. The boss wants us to teach you a lesson, and we ain’t concerned about whether you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way.”

The subtle threat sent shivers running down Yennefer’s spine. Already she was dreading what these dual-cocked monstrosities would do to her body, but she feared even more how forceful they could be with them. Her mind was rapidly trying to bargain with itself and, in the end, realized that submission would be the least painful route (as it usually did during her time in this place). And so with great reluctance, Yennefer opened wide and welcomed for the first time in her life two dicks into her mouth at the same time.

“That’s a good girl,” said the Breaker with a grin as he eased his cocks inside. He wasn’t at all concerned with Yennefer’s careless teeth – a combination of dermal augments and painkilling drugs made him immune to such pain – but he didn’t want to do any permanent damage to her either. “You break it, you bought it” was a common rule among the Animals, and both these exotic bitches were worth a fortune. So instead, inch by gradual inch, he pushed deeper, but at least he got to enjoy the fantastic sight of Yennefer’s awestruck face, those wet lips stretched to the point of absurdity, and the muffled whines of regret.

Meanwhile, the Breaker who had sat down on the floor finally laid back and pulled Yennefer into his lap. Moving her in tandem with the above Breaker so that he never slipped out of her mouth, he deftly maneuvered the sorceress’s hips until her wet and undeniably aroused pussy was hovering over his twin members. Torn between whether to direct her panic toward the cocks in her mouth or the ones threatening to ruin her delicate womanhood, Yennefer set to squirming uselessly in his grasp once she felt those cockheads rub against her folds. “Ain’t no man ever gonna be good enough after I’m done with you, bitch.” And then he dropped Yennefer and double penetrated her tight cunt.

The pained squeal that burst forth would have possibly shaken the very foundation of the walls, but instead it was well-suppressed by the Breaker who by then had wedged himself so far into her mouth that both cockheads were pressing against her tonsils. Despite believing that she had finally endured the worst that the Animals had to offer after so long in their captivity, Yennefer was learning a valuable lesson about her reckless assumptions now that her overwhelmed pussy now had two thick cocks recklessly thrusting within. The Breaker upon which she sat wasn’t being at all gentle with her like the one fucking her mouth. Instead, he was not only forcing Yennefer to bounce on him with an iron grip on her waist guiding her up and down, but he was also thrusting upward to ensure every motion pushed more of his meat into the disobedient cumdump. He knew her body could take it, and whether or not her mind broke as a result was none of his concern.

But even amidst the bewildering sensation of four whole cocks plundering her holes, Yennefer had never once forgotten about the third Breaker who had yet to make his move, and she was keenly aware of his presence when finally he took up position behind her. Dropping low so that he was squatting just above the legs of his comrade, the last man made his intentions crystal clear once he began to rub just one cockhead against her tiny anus. He smeared a great deal of precum all over Yennefer’s asshole before switching to his second tip and repeating the process, all to ensure that she was as well-lubricated as possible to make his eventual entrance easier. This wasn’t for her benefit at all but rather a sheer matter of physics… As the most well-endowed of the three, it fell upon him to find a way of squeezing into the tightest of holes.

Luckily, none of these men were amateurs, and each one had plenty of experience fitting themselves into stubborn cocksleeves and their equally obstinate holes. For this Breaker in particular, he had spent most of his life teaching ignorant sluts their true purpose as anal cumsluts, and it was immediately obvious that the same fate would befall this newest target. But he hadn’t come here to simply look at Yennefer; he came here to fuck the bitch stupid, and so he firmly planted his cockheads side-by-side up against her sealed anus and split it wide open on the first thrust. The sorceress’s poor sphincter gave up immediately and dilated wide open to take both shafts as they plunged into her bowels, pushing out the inner walls of her ass to their limits.

Another shrieking howl vibrated around the two cocks firmly lodged within her throat, yet the trio of Animals barely even deigned to acknowledge her discomfort. All their girls squealed like stuck pigs at first, but in just a few minutes they’d have the awe-struck girl properly broken. However, Yennefer wasn’t ready to admit defeat just yet and she began to beat her fits uselessly against the powerful thighs of the man driving into her mouth. And though her efforts did nothing to deter them, the Animal fucking upward into her pussy still grabbed hold of her wrists and held them while he and his fellow Breakers began to truly pound the sorceress into mind-numbing submission.

Now filled on all ends with a combined total of six cocks, Yennefer could already feel her grip on reality begin to loosen, just as her holes were likewise loosening under the strain of their furious thrusts. Yet in the midst of the rough spitroast, she somehow managed to focus upon the one thing that kept her sanity from crumbling: the delirious cries of Ciri coming from nearby. Yennefer couldn’t see her, but she could plainly hear the young girl’s moans and the steady rhythm of flesh slapping together. The ever-present maternal instinct she had for Ciri allowed Yennefer to momentarily push aside her own discomfort in order to divert her attention toward her adoptive daughter. But none of the thugs stuffing her body airtight had any intention of allowing her a reprieve.

“You’re nothing but property now,” grunted the Breaker on the floor as he held tightly to Yennefer’s arms and pulled her harshly into every upward thrust. “Don’t you forget that! Step out of line and we won’t hesitate to treat you like a piece of uppity bitch-meat!” He knew his words struck a chord when Yennefer’s body shuddered and her pussy clenched around his twin shafts. She was already starting to succumb to the building pleasure, and all it would take to break her was that final push over the edge. “I hope the boss gives you to us all night,” he grunted threateningly. “I love making sluts like you cum.”

Just the thought of helplessly climaxing for these three men disgusted Yennefer, but she also knew it to be inevitable. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire, and she had been raped by these Animals so much already that she could always tell when she was about to cum against her will. However, Yennefer couldn’t have anticipated that she’d be forced to fuck six cocks at the same time, and likewise she couldn’t possibly have prepared herself for the tsunami of bliss that such raw lust could create. Her throat ached and her ass felt as though it would never recover, but none of that compared to the pleasure that existed alongside the pain. Dredged-up saliva was now pouring down her chin and splashing onto her heaving tits, making them wet and slick in a wonderous sight that only drove the Breakers to fuck into the squealing sorceress even harder. Each cock swelled and pulsed with their impending cumshots, but just the threat of being filled with such creamy loads was enough to make Yennefer reach her peak before them.

The cocks inside her mouth pulled out just in time for Yennefer to scream out once in mind-searing bliss, but then she was quickly silenced by one of the cocks driving back within and pumping its gooey seed down her throat. The other cock remained outside, pressed firmly against her face and smothering her nose with its overwhelming musk, as it shot its payload upward to arc onto the top of her head. The other two Breakers, meanwhile, had no intention of going anywhere, and so they shoved themselves to the hilt and blasted the sorceress’s lower holes with four thick creampies. Her formerly-tight ass, now loosened beyond belief, instantly failed at holding the sticky gift inside, and so nearly all the cum instantly gushed outward and splattered all over the floor. Yennefer’s thirsty womb, however, eagerly guzzled as much seed as it could possibly take, even to the point of bulging out the woman’s flat tummy, until eventually it too became overloaded and the rest of it spurted from her bright-pink pussy lips. And all the while Yennefer just quivered helplessly, trapped between three iron slabs of masculinity, as she gazed upward at the ceiling with eyes so rolled back and white as to be unrecognizable.

When the Breakers finally pulled out, they did nothing to stop Yennefer from crumpling to the floor. Both her ass and pussy, now gaped so much that the remaining cum poured freely like a sordid white waterfall, looked absolutely devastated and beyond repair. It was a sight that pleased Grodo so much that his applause was nearly loud enough to drown out the continued moans from Ciri. “Well done, lads!” he said in praise. “Well done indeed. Have you got anything to say for yourself now, my pet?” 

Yennefer struggled to pull herself across the floor, desperate to get out of the gooey puddle that was beginning to form due to all the excess pouring from her ruined holes. Yet before she could even answer Grodo, both their attention was torn away by the frantic screams coming from across the room. With wide eyes, Yennefer beheld the two Animals that were suspending Ciri between themselves as they drove mercilessly into her body, forcing an ever-increasing series of high-pitched moans from her lips. A climax was inevitable, and Yennefer’s own lurid gangbang had ended just in time for her to bear witness to the young witcher’s orgasm. “Ahhh! Cu-cummmmiing!” shrieked Ciri at the top of her lungs, practically loud enough to shatter glass, followed immediately by her words made manifest in the violent shuddering of her lean frame.

All at once, Yennefer felt a literal shockwave of magical energy ripple throughout the room, and it stunned her so much that for a moment she completely forgot the Animals, their predicament, and even the savage rutting she had just endured. _“That was magic!”_ she realized at once. Though it had been so long since she felt such energies – cut off from her own world as she was – the sensation was unforgettable. Both she and Ciri had tried for days on end to figure out a way to tap into their latent abilities while they remained stranded on this world, and this was the first time either of them had been able to do so. It just so happened to be entirely involuntary in Ciri’s case, and it seemed the young girl was entirely ignorant to what had just happened with her eyes still rolled back and tongue hanging lewdly as she continued to cum her brains out. Likewise, none of the Animals seemed to have noticed anything unusual, likely because they were as attuned to detect such forces as the highly-trained sorceress was. _“Could this be the power of the Elder Blood?”_ theorized Yennefer. _“Of course! It brought us here… It must be our only way to return home.”_

Unfortunately, as much as Ciri’s showy climax had drawn everyone’s attention, soon Yennefer could feel Grodo’s eyes return to her. Still sprawled across the floor, her body aching and struggling to recover from its ordeal, Yennefer knew she would be expected to admit fault in her earlier behavior lest they immediately repeat the punishment. And so, to better buy time while her weary mind struggled to formulate a plan with this new revelation, the raven-haired sorceress crawled closer to Grodo and submissively planted a kiss upon his foot. “I’m s-s-sorry,” she wheezed in her best effort to appear as the browbeaten and humiliated victim they expected her to be. “Puh-please forgive me, sir.”

“Now that’s what I like to see,” said Grodo with the happiest grin any of his lackeys had seen in ages. “It’s better for you this way. Obedience can be very lucrative, so long as you continue to remember your place.”

“I understand,” whispered Yennefer meekly, though her skin was set crawling just at having to utter such despicable words. But it all served a purpose. In her shrewd, calculating mind, Yennefer had drawn the only rationale conclusion that made sense given the event she had just witnessed. All their previous attempts to summon magic had failed miserably, only for a brief shining moment to appear at the apex of Ciri’s orgasmic release. Such a result had to be repeated for their sakes if they had any hope of escaping this place, and that meant crossing a line that Yennefer convinced herself was the lesser of two evils. “But… if I may ask something of you?”

The smile Grodo was sporting immediately dropped from his face. “Oh? Already so quick to ask for favors even after you spit in my face? Tsk, after everything my men and I have done for you?!”

He raised his fist to backhand Yennefer once more, but she quickly interjected. “Not for me! For… my daughter.” She cast her eyes toward Ciri, who by now had been set down upon the floor while the gathered Animals plotted what to do with her next.

“Har har!” Grodo uproarious laughter at her apparent depravity filled the room. “Even I didn’t think my Breakers would be so effective! Guess deep down you really were a dirty bitch all along. You just needed the right motivation. Very well then.” He snapped his fingers and, without needing to say a word, his three Breakers approached the nearly comatose Ciri. “I hope your little girl has enough brains left in her skull afterward to thank you for this gift!”

Yennefer watched with trepidatious as the Breakers settled themselves into the same positions they had just used for her a few minutes ago and easily pulled Ciri’s limp body into their grasps. _“I hope this works…”_ If not then Yennefer will have just committed her young ward to the most intense test yet, and with her fragile mind already at the near breaking point there was little hope that she’d survive the ordeal intact. But that was the intended goal for the Animals, and they all laughed and cheered as Ciri already began wiggling her hips in anticipating of being used as a cocksleeve once more. It pained Yennefer to see Ciri is such a sorry place, but at the very least it meant this wouldn’t be quite such a miserable experience for the cock-drunk girl.

Four cocks slammed into Ciri at the same time while the other Breaker stood back and left her mouth free for a while just so that everyone could listen to her howl. Unlike Yennefer, whose first cries were tinged with anguish, Ciri immediately set to moaning in pure pleasure since she was already well-accustomed to being a sexual plaything. In anything, Ciri relished in her submission to these brutes. “There’s so much!” remarked Ciri dizzily as she glanced downward to see the abs of her well-toned belly bulged outward from the twin dicks buried inside her cunt. “I never… never knew such a thing was possible!”

“There’s more where that came from,” chuckled the third man as he finally moved in and smacked Ciri across the face with his own cocks. Someone had apparently cum all over Ciri’s face during the previous gangbang and covered her pretty features with his seed, but that didn’t stop the Breaker from rubbing one of his dicks all over her face while teasing her lips with the other. Ever the whore, Ciri opened her mouth wide and silently begged him to enter her mouth, even sticking out her tongue to slather the tip, which was already drenched from being inside Yennefer. Not one to turn down such eagerness, the Breaker firmly grasped both shafts in a single grip and shoved them down Ciri’s throat, stretching both her jaw and neck to their limits. But there was no pain for Ciri, only the joy of service.

The other two also didn’t waste any time in setting a hard rhythm of punishing thrusts in and out of the girl’s pussy and asshole, much to her welcome delight. Now that each Breaker was fully sheathed within Ciri, they set to giving her that “gift” that Yennefer had requested, and they didn’t hold back. With Yennefer, they had fucked her out of pure spite in order to teach her a lesson in obedience, and while they didn’t quite have the same fire behind their intentions with Ciri neither were they willing to go easy on her. And from the way she was bouncing and pushing back against their thrusts, it was quite clear that Ciri was more than happy to take anything they were willing to give. The young witcher fucked with more enthusiasm than even they had expected, all in service of those gooey creampies that she had become addicted to after being in their captivity for so long.

 _“This isn’t going to be enough,”_ realized Yennefer as she watched the perverse show. She could tell that Ciri was indeed building up to an explosive orgasm, but it wouldn’t be strong enough to generate the power necessary for Yennefer’s plan. Without seeking permission, yet at the same time knowing none of the Animals would object to what she was about to do, Yennefer crawled across the floor on her hands and knees until she was in reach of Ciri. But instead of trying to stop the sextuple penetration like they might have assumed she would, the sorceress instead leaned in and planted a gentle kiss upon Ciri’s forehead. “That’s my good girl,” she whispered for everyone’s amusement. “You’re taking their cocks so well. I’m proud of you.”

Since Ciri’s mouth was occupied with dick, Yennefer instead ran her tongue along the girl’s cheek and licked up all the fresh cum resting upon it. As much as she hated the Animals, she had to admit that they produced the most delicious seed she had ever tasted. Slowly Yennefer cleaned her daughter’s face even as the gangbang continued, much to Ciri’s appreciation who tried her best to maintain eye contact with Yennefer whenever her pupils weren’t rolled back in bliss. From this position, Yennefer had a front-row seat to the two dicks slamming in and out of Ciri’s mouth, and that’s when she got a brilliant idea.

“Share with me,” purred the older woman as she gently pushed on the man’s hips. While normally the Breaker wouldn’t have tolerated any cumdump telling him what to do, in this instance he was more curious to see just what Yennefer had in mind, so he gladly pulled back until his cocks popped free from Ciri’s lips. Promptly, the older sorceress leaned in and wrapped her lips around one member while pushing Ciri forward to suckle upon the second. Together, both girls bobbed their heads side-by-side and worshipped the Breaker’s massive equipment while casting their eyes upward and lustfully meeting his gaze.

“Holy shit, look at these sluts,” he said, placing one hand each upon the heads of his happy cocksuckers. Yennefer’s cheeks burned at his declaration, but she knew better than to stop. Yennefer brought all the oral skills she possessed to bear upon the cock in her mouth just to make him cum that much earlier. Not just for her gratification but also for Ciri’s. Luckily, the gambit paid off perfectly, and it didn’t take much longer for the Breaker to toss his head back and groan as two sticky loads pumped into both girls’ mouths.

Yennefer’s cheeks bulged out as more and more spunk filled her mouth. She didn’t want to swallow it just yet, instead letting it all accumulate until his orgasm finally tapered off and she was allowed to slurp her lips off his softening dick. Then, without missing a beat, Yennefer turned to Ciri and kissed her on the mouth. The young girl yelped in surprise, and her whine only got more urgent when she felt Yennefer gently coax her lips open and push the hoarded load into her mouth. Ciri had greedily guzzled down her own helping of cum without even thinking, and so she welcomed the second batch, even wiggling her tongue appreciatively against Yennefer’s as it pushed in more and more cum. Overwhelmed with such generosity, as well by the remaining two Breakers who were still slamming into her lower holes all this time, Ciri helplessly tumbled into a full-body orgasm that set her twitching violently while unswallowed cum dribbled down her chin.

As soon as Ciri came, a blast of unimaginable power erupted from her body so strongly that even the Animals felt it, though they did not understand what was happening. But that was the moment Yennefer had been waiting for. Acting purely on instinct, she quickly reached out and channeled the swirling energies into a hasty constructed portal. There was no time to anchor the destination to any specific location. All that matter was that Yennefer sensed the path back to her their own world beyond the unstable rift in time and space. This might be their only chance, and Yennefer wasn’t going to waste it.

“Go, now!” she yelled, grabbing Ciri and pulling her close while the Animals all stumbled back in their confusion, struggling to comprehend such an unfathomable sight. But Ciri had been fucked into such a stupor that she was barely even capable of mumbling an intelligible response to Yennefer’s urging, much less will herself to move. And so it fell upon Yennefer to grab Ciri’s nude body by the shoulders and shove her through the aperture of the portal.

As soon as the lass’s form disappeared from sight, the Animals immediately snapped back to their senses. “Stop them!” shouted Grodo, not even realizing yet that one of his prizes was already beyond his reach. “You idiots! Grab her!”

Yennefer took one frantic look back at a world she never hoped to revisit ever again and dove through the ever-shrinking portal. A thousand planes of existence swirled around her in the blink of an eye and, in her already weakened state, the sorceress didn’t have the fortitude to endure the journey as well as she had last time. With her body already pushed to exhaustion, Yennefer’s eyes grew heavy and she surrender to a deep slumber.

There was no telling how long she had been unconscious, but all at once Yennefer became aware of the gentle chirping of birds and a gentle breeze blowing across her skin. She was also wet, but not in the way that had become so commonplace in captivity. Her violet eyes fluttered open to stare upward at a familiar sky, and for the first time in a while Yennefer smiled. That was until she realized she was lying in a muddy puddle in the middle of an open field. “Ugh, I’m going to need a fresh change of clothes,” grumbled Yennefer as she slowly sat up and brushed dirt from her bare arms. At least she could count her blessings that there didn’t seem to be anyone around to gawk her naked body.

In fact, there was absolutely no one nearby, and panic set in when Yennefer realized Ciri wasn’t with her. _“She has to be here! I saw her go through the portal…”_ Yet no matter how frantically she searched, Yennefer could find no trace of Ciri. For a brief moment Yennefer wonder whether Ciri had gotten left behind, but she quickly ruled out that possibility. After all, that was exactly why Yennefer had pushed her through first, to ensure Ciri’s safety. But that still didn’t explain why they had gotten separated during the transportation. _“There’s only one thing to do…”_ she finally realized, picking herself up and glancing around to determine the best direction to begin her long trek back to civilization. _“Just keep looking for Ciri. At least she’s home now. But she’s a resourceful girl, and I know she’ll be fine. I just need to find her… Again…”_


End file.
